Talk:Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony
http://dangan-ronpa.deviantart.com/journal/NEW-DANGAN-RONPA-V3-TRAILER-OUT-634273956 !!!! ~Tchorson 13-09-2016 20:13 So wants to make pages for all the charcters? Name translations How should all the names and talents be translated? Currently there's no official names, and everyone's using different names (such as the SHSL Robot being called Kiibo or Keebo). Sonictrey (talk) 15:48, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Can you tell what it says the others are? Im of course pretty sure that bondage girl is Inventor, buff kid is Bug Collecotr or somethign like it and the robot is.....robot. Still gotta make sure right. Winklekinkle (talk) 10:17, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Talents Irima Mito: Ultimate Arsonist Kofuru Ouma Ultimate Graffiti Artist Keybo: Ultimate Warden - To protect him from despair, his memories of his pre-limb-removal life are erased and his new HOPEbot personality sees Naegi as a mythical hero Gonta Gokuhara; Ultimate Bug Catcher We don't know Green Nagito's Talent Actually Green Nagito's talent is Ultimate ??? (Unknown) Hmm this gets me then. I was shure Iruma woudl be inventor, i mean look at her...and yet..she's also is holding a candle and a match.....??????????? double talents??????? ?? confusing.Winklekinkle (talk) 11:06, September 27, 2016 (UTC) So we have: Keade Akamatsu: Ultimate Pianist (MC) Irima Mito: Utimate Arsonist Kofuru Ouma: Ultimate Griffiti Artist Kibou: Ultimate Warden - (Is a human with robot parts. His memory are erased and is obessed with Hope and sees Naegi as a Mythical Figure/God) Gonta Gokuhara: Ultimate Bug Catcher Tenkai Rantarou: Ultimate ??? (His Talent is Unknown like Kyoko and Hajime before they were revealed) The rest will be revealed in 1-2 days via Famitsu I think the Ultimate graffiti artist's first name is actually Shoukichi. KuuneruTokoro (talk) 11:15, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Oh yeah my mistake Name of Chapter 1 Spoilers Contained. The chapter name in Japanese, 私と僕の学級裁判, perhaps is not the same meaning with Me and My Class Trial. I think 私と僕 (Me(Female) and Me(Male)) is the main part, and 学級裁判 (Class Trial) is owned by this 2 people (Shuichi and Kaede). If translation is need, perhaps "My" and "My" Class Trial is a better choice? I'm not a native English speaker so perhaps my description is not accurate, and if there is special uses in English, would you like to share it to me? Thanks.Aufallinger (talk) 17:58, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Despite it not being wholly accurate in its translation, "Me and My" is the more grammatically correct one. While "My and My" is correct, the previous one is more correct. However they're both less grammatically correct than what it should be: "My Class Trial and Me" but I digress. :P Monollama (talk) 18:28, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Ok it's less grammatically correct... what about My Class Trial and Your Class Trial, or should we just wait for the official title determined by NIS? :DAufallinger (talk) 18:34, February 26, 2017 (UTC) That would be much better and more like.. a "Danganronpa" name? But yeah lol it'll probably be best to just wait til the official translations. Since sometimes even NIS doesn't use the literal or most accurate translation. Monollama (talk) 18:55, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Spoilers I have a lot of questions. Does this mean the brainwashed Ouma was part of the Remnants of Despair or he didn't have those fake memories only the other characters knew about it? So if the brainwashed Tsumugi was the mastermind then does that mean she also became a Remnant of Despair? Who was Tsumugi trying to frame? Kaede or Shuichi? xSugarCandyGakaxy 19:28, February 26, 2017 (UTC)xSugarCandyGalaxy * Oma was not part of Remnants of Despair, he didn't have memory about it, it was just what the others believe. About his word of being the Mastermind, that was his lie. * Tsumugi has not been brainwashed, as she was a member of Team Danganronpa, the organization that created Danganronpa reality show. * According to the chapter 6, not only Remnants of Despair, but even Hope's Peak Academy, and the world full of despair were all part of the reality show, and were all fiction. That means Trigger Happy Havoc and Goodbye Despair were also fictions created by Team DR. See Tsumugi Shirogane#Chapter 6 - Farewell Danganronpa * Kaede tried to kill Amami but failed, and Tsumugi killed Amami then framed Kaede. However, Monokuma kept silence and punished Kaede.Aufallinger (talk) 20:01, February 26, 2017 (UTC) I clicked "edit" before I had a chance to insert the twitter link, but here's confirmation that Brian Beacock is returning for V3 - https://twitter.com/BrianBeacock/status/874690001816223745 Gliscor Fan 18:13, June 13, 2017 (UTC) V3 = 53? Kinda weird but I had a megabrain moment and realized that the V in the title could be interperated as a roman numeral, for 53, the season which the game is set in. Is that worth adding to the trivia section or am I grasping at hallucinated straws? Betrix5068 (talk) 19:09, October 11, 2018 (UTC) :That's not speculation, that's actually canon. ;) However due to that being a massive spoiler, it won't be added to the page. Monollama (talk) 21:17, October 11, 2018 (UTC)